In-vehicle computing systems such as a vehicle's infotainment system may allow an occupant of the vehicle to listen to the radio, watch a video, access the vehicle's climate controls, or obtain navigation assistance, etc. However, beyond these basic functionalities, a vehicle's infotainment system may have limited capabilities to interact with external devices to obtain other services. For example, a vehicle infotainment system may have limited capabilities to interact with an access device to exchange information.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.